<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: Until death it is all life. by ForeverShippingJohnlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842918">Podfic: Until death it is all life.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock'>ForeverShippingJohnlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Talking, and finally shagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Craftnarok. Original summary: Ever since Flint told Silver about Thomas he hasn't been able to stop imagining Flint with another man. But then that turns into him imagining Flint with him, and it's only been a few days, but Silver thinks he might be about to lose his mind. So he has to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Flint/John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: Until death it is all life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470257">Until death it is all life.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftnarok/pseuds/Craftnarok">Craftnarok</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys :D I've recently become utterly and completely enamoured with Black Sails, and this fic was one of the first I read and the gorgeous writing just really stuck with me, needling at my delicate narrator sensibilities until they eventually relented. And thus this podfic was born! Many thanks to the wonderfully talented author, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftnarok/pseuds/Craftnarok">Craftnarok</a>, both for allowing me to do a podfic and creating such a beautiful story in the first place, and my miracle worker of an audio engineer, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice">xinasvoice</a>, without whom I don't think you'd be able to hear any of Flint's dialogue lol xD I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Podfic duration - 1:12:50</p><p>Music - <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loTWLi95FHA&amp;list=PLkLimRXN6NKzA9r9qLfD4iTZ6YQtj_Jh8&amp;index=13">Black Sails OST S04E09 End Credits</a> by Bear McCreary</p><p>Flint/Silver art used for the cover created by JustAnor on <a href="https://www.redbubble.com/people/JustAnor/shop">Redbubble</a> and <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/justanor">DeviantArt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-400688131">ForeverShippingJohnlock</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-400688131/until-death-it-is-all-life">Until death it is all life.</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>